Another Beginning
by Blow and Pop
Summary: kagome get's accepted to ouran high... yep.. that's just about it...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club and Inuyasha…so please don't sue

**Chapter 1**

_Flashback_

"_I got what?!", Kagome's voice echoed through the whole house. _

"_Well honey, you did pass the entrance exam. And since the shard hunt is over, I figured that sending you to highschool wouldn't be bad", Mrs. Higurashi said._

"_But how mom? I mean, I was always absent and seriously, my grades were only passing that's why I managed to at least graduate junior high"._

"_I know, but you did take the entrance exam and you passsed, though I know it's late I talked to the school secretary and she said that they'll be happy to have you. Sweetheart, I know if it weren't for your absences I know you would've graduated with honors," her mother argued._

_Kagome sighed, "Well, I still don't believe it, but I am happy that I can get into highschool and with a scholarship too." _

_Mrs. Higurashi wrapped her arms around her daughter and gave her a warm hug, "I'm so proud of you Kagome."_

"_Thanks mom", she managed to answer._

Kagome was still staring at the admission letter reading it for the nth time. "I still don't believe it", she said. Her eyes wondered again on the words. It said:

To Kagome Higurashi

Greetings,

You have been accepted to the prestigious Ouran highschool. The result of your entrance exam were high enough to earn you a scholarship. However, you should at least maintain your average to a minimum of 87. We have full trust in you that you can sustain this quota. Through this, I know we can unlock your true academic potential.

Secretary of Student Affairs

OURAN HIGH SCHOOL

Kagome lied on her stomach and burried her face on her pillow and screamed. She turned to her side and took a deep breath and exhaled. _This is it Kagome. Time to get back to the real world. This is your world. This is where you belong. But still….." _

It has been 3 months since the final battle ended. And here she was now, as if what she experienced was only a dream. No evidence whatsover of the entire event. She can still remember how they battled Naraku. She couldn't even believe that at that time Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha joined forces in order to eliminate the enemy.

The battle was bloody and tiring. Sango fought her brother Kohaku while Miroku battled demons, unable to use kazana because of the poisoned insects. Kouga was fighting with Kagura. Jaken and shippou managed to find Kanna and tried to battled with her. Meanwhile, Kohaku broke out of Naraku's spell. He then left Sango who went and helped Miroku in battle.

Kohaku found Shippou and Jaken and helped them. While Kanna was distracted, Rin saw this as an opportunity and destroyed Naraku's heart by stabbing the infant with a dagger.

In the end, they won. Kagome's arrow and Kikyou's penetrated Naraku then a follow up attack from Inuyasha's _bakuryuha_ and Sesshoumaru's _souryuha_ combined.

Kagome took Naraku's part of the jewel and combined it with hers. The remaining shards were with Kouga and Kohaku. She didn't ask for them to return the shards. She handed the jewel to Kikyou though it breaks her heart to know what will happen next. And at that moment, she began glowing bright pink.

She was slowly disappearing.

Inuyasha and the others didn't know what to do to keep her from fading. She heard Kikyou speak about her mission finally over and that it was time for her to go home.

Inuyasha ran to her and tried to hug her, but it was no use. He just ran through her as if she was only an illusion. She was crying. She was unable to hold back her tears. Sango and the others were also crying. Sesshoumaru and Kikyou stood and witnessed the whole thing with their stoic faces.

She was fading now. Inuyasha came up behind her and tried to hugged her. He too was crying, saying sorry for everything _he_ has _done_, saying thank you for everything _she_ has _done_. He whispered that only she can hear.

"_If only things were different. If only we were at the same era. If only I didn't promise Kikyou I'd go to hell with her. You're the first person who trully accepted who I am, a Hanyou. You made me your companion, a friend. Because of you, I learned to trust others and to trust myself; I learned to be patient and compassionate of others. I found a place where I trully belong . If only I can stay like this and be forever with you. I… I love you so much Kagome". _

And with that she disappeared.

The next thing she knew she woke up under the Goshinboku tree. Remembering all that have happened, she closed her eyes and cried all her heart out. Raindrops started to fall from the sky until it rained so hard. The heavens must be crying with her as well, she thought. She entered her house soaking wet. Her mother was worried when she saw her and hugged her immediately. She knew that it was over, knew that her daughter was hurting inside.

Tears were now silently flowing from her eyes as she reminisced. She heard a knock from her door and immediately sat up, wiping her tears away. "Kagome dear?", her mother said. "Yeah mom", she answered. "Dinner's ready". "Okay mom", she replied. Standing up, she wiped the remaining tear stains on her cheeks and checked herself on the mirror. She can't have her mom worry again. And with that, she exited her room and headed downstairs for dinner.

To be continued…………


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club and Inuyasha…so please don't sue

**Chapter 2**

"What the hell?! That much for a single uniform? Mom, we can't afford this. Aside from the fact that its in the most hideous shade of yellow I've ever seen. And it's the puffy kind too." Kagome argued.

"Well, your cousin is studying there. I think your uncle wouldn't mind lending us one of his uniforms. Though it is a _guys _uniform. Are you sure you want that?".

Kagome stared at the catalog, "Well the guy's uniform isn't that bad besides I think it would be a change to wear pants for a while."

"It's settled then, I'll ring your uncle and ask a spare uniform", Mrs. Higurashi beamed at her daughter.

_Hmm it's been a long time since I've seen that extravagant cousin of mine. I wonder if I'll see him there, _Kagome thought.

"I'm going to be late!!," Kagome's voice shook the whole house. She put her uniform, not forgetting to wrap her chest. Her mother suggested it so the uniform would fit. She tied her hair in a high ponytail and headed downstairs.

"Hey, watch out!" Souta shouted as her sister almost toppled over him at the stairs.

"Sorry", Kagome said rounding up the corner to the kitchen. "Well, you wouldn't hurry if you got up early!" Souta said in a loud voice upstairs.

"I said I was sorry. Forgive me already", Kagome shouted as she took a toast and popped it into her mouth.

"Bye, mom. Bye Ji-chan", she both kissed them on the cheeks and dashed to the door. "Good luck on your first day honey!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted so her daughter can hear her. "Thanks Mom", Kagome said and finally exited the house.

Souta came into the kitchen and sat beside his grandfather. "Honestly, so loud in the morning", Ji-chan said. "Yep", Souta agreed and both sighed. Mrs. Higurashi just giggled at the guys and continued washing the pans.

"HARUHI!!", the devilish twins walked up to Haruhi and draped each of their arm on her shoulders. She looked at them placidly and said, "What is it that you want now?".

The twins removed their arms, looked at each other and turned to her dramatically with a broken look on their faces. "How could you say that, Haruhi?", one of them said. "Yeah, how are you sure that we want something from you?", the other said.

She just rolled her eyes and at the same time the teacher entered the room. The twins mumbled something under their breath and went to their seats, each beside Fujioka Haruhi.

"Morning class", the teacher said after the class bow. "We have a new student, though he's a bit late, I hope you will be nice to him and make him feel comfortable".

He gestured Kagome to come forward. _Wait, is he addressing me as a __**he**__? _Kagome thought as she now stood in front of the class her hands in her pockets.

The moment the girls in the class saw her standing in front, they all squeeled and shouted at Kagome. The guys in the class just rolled their eyes, some saying, "great another pretty boy".

At first, Kagome was appalled of the idea that her class mistook her for a guy. And then thought, _I don't believe this. But, this may be a good chance to change image. It's not my fault that my looks can be categorized in the handsome department. Hmmm, this should be interesting. _

The teacher let out an exaggerated cough to silent the whole class and said, "Maybe we should let our new student introduce his name first." He looked at Kagome to cue her on her introduction.

"Well, my name is Higurashi Kagome. I am 16 years of age and I am…uh… your new classmate and I hope we could all be friends", she managed to finish off, rubbed the back of her head and smiled rather sheepishly which all the girls inclass found rather cute and they sqeeled and shouted once again.

Haruhi, on the other hand, watched the boy in front of them with a sudden interest. _He's really good looking. If his hair were loose, I would definitely mistake him for a girl, or he could be really a girl and pretends to be a guy but that would be ridiculous because that would put him in a similar situation as mine but that would be impossible because he didn't break a vase worth millions of yen unlike me. Rich bastards, _she thought.

Kagome saw this guy at the back of the room watching her rather intently. She smiled at him hoping to be friendly. Haruhi saw her smile and was quite stunned but she managed to smile back at her.

Meanwhile, the twins were silent and observed their new classmate in front of them. Both of them saw the smile the new guy gave Haruhi and they also saw that Haruhi returned the smile. Hikaru looked over at Kaoru who also turned to him. Hikaru gave his twin a look that says, 'this is not good'. Kaoru gave his brother a soft smile that says, 'don't worry'.

"Higurashi, I think you should take your sit near the window beside Hitachiin Kaoru", the teacher pointed her seat. She thanked him and proceeded to her chair. After she had taken her seat, she glanced at her seatmate. _He's kinda cute and beside him is the guy who was staring at me and the guy beside him is…Kaoru again? Oh…wait, are they twins?_

Kaoru saw the surprised look on the new guy's face when he saw that they were actually twins and was quite amused. "We're twins", he said.

Kagome turned to him still shocked and then smiled, "Yeah, sorry I just noticed". The teacher began his lecture and Kagome turned to pay attention.

Even though the 'new guy' turned away. He took a few seconds to look at him now that he's at a closer distance. _Honestly, for a moment there I really thought he's a girl, _he thought.

To be continued…………


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High school Host Club and Inuyasha…so please don't sue

**Chapter 3**

"Kagome-san do you need help around the school?"

"MOVE!! I'll tour him."

"Hey, I asked him first."

"Kagome-san if you want, I'll take you to your next class."

"Kagome-san, I'll do your homework for a month if you just go out with me."

Kagome mentally sweat dropped as she was pushed into a corner surrounded by girls. She never thought that she would end up in a ridiculous situation. She's a girl for crying out loud. Kagome scanned the room for a possible escape when she saw the guy who was staring at her earlier.

Haruhi turned to see what the fuss is all about. She saw her new classmate bordered by tons of girls. It so happened that Tamaki and Kyouya just appeared around the corner. Haruhi had an idea.

"Hey everyone!!", the girls turned to Haruhi even Kagome, "Tamaki and Kyouya sempai said that whoever catches them will get a free KISS!!". The girls immediately left Kagome and dashed to where Tamaki and Kyouya are.

"So Kyouya, like I was saying I think our next theme should be India…", Tamaki enthusiastically said over to Kyouya who just adjusted his glasses and is about to answer when he was cut off by a noise similar to a rampage of buffalos .

"Hey what's that sound?" Tamaki asked. Both of them turned around to see a herd of girls rampantly running towards them. They both said in unison,

"SHIT"

Kyouya instantly grabbed Tamaki's hand and made a run for it. "What's going on?", Tamaki asked as they rounded a corner. Both of them are speeding as fast as they could.

Kyouya remained silent and just ran.

"Tamaki-sama, I'll catch you first!!" one of the girls shouted.

"No, I'll catch him first you idiot! **I'll** kiss him"

"Kyouya-sama please come into my arms and kiss me!!"

Tamaki looked back at the girls and said, "What are they talking about?". They ran down the stairs and as soon as they landed Kyouya pulled Tamaki into a corner and hid beside the lockers.

The girls didn't notice them and continued running forward. Both young men are panting and gasping for air. Tamaki was holding his knees while taking in air, while Kyouya brushed off his sweat with his arm and took deep breaths.

"Do you have any idea what just happened? And will you answer me for crying out loud", Tamaki finally stood up with his hands on his waist and looked at his best friend.

Kyouya, now cooled off, adjusted his glasses and put a hand on his waist. "According to what I heard from the girls' shouting, they somehow received information that whoever catches us would get a kiss", Kyouya said flatly.

"But the host club **didn't** release any announcements whatsoever, didn't we?"

"I know, but for the girls to actually believe it, the announcement must have been from a bona fide member".

"But you know", Tamaki chuckled, "this is the first time I actually ran from a bunch of rampaging young women."

Kyouya just sighed, closed his eyes, and rubbed his forehead. _Damn it, I hadn't ran like that for a long...and I mean long...time. Whoever pulled this kind of a sick joke will definitely __**pay**_, he thought.

Kagome blinked as she saw the girls run after the two men. Wondering of those two would be okay. She noticed the guy who helped her and approached him.

"Thanks for the save", she said.

Haruhi turned to her classmate who now stood a feet away from her and noticed that he's taller than she is, and maybe a bit taller than the twins.

"No problem", she managed to answer.

"Sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier…"

"Fujioka…Fujioka Haruhi"

"I guess you already know me"

"Higurashi Kagome…right?"

"Yep…hey do you think those guys will be okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm sure they're just fine. Handling ladies are their specialty"

Kagome wondered on what he meant by specialty…but shrugged the idea of questioning him. _Maybe another time, _she thought.

"Uhm…hey Fujioka?"

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Can I call you on your first name?"

Haruhi was surprised that this person actually asked permission to use her first name. The members of the host club didn't even bother to ask her the first times they met. _Wow, this guy's really polite. He may even beat Tamaki- sempai in courtesy. _Haruhi smiled at the thought and turned to Kagome.

"It's okay…You know, you don't have to ask permission to use my name. You can just actually just call me that".

Kagome blushed at the remark thinking how stupid she was for not thinking of that earlier. She just smiled embarrassingly and looked ar her feet.

"I'm sorry. I guess I really shouldn't have asked."

Haruhi was once again surprised at his gesture. The guy's actually **blushing. **And in some weird way, it actually made him look cute…super cute.

"No…", Haruhi said defensively, "You don't have to say sorry. I was just surprised on how polite you are to actually put that into consideration."

Kagome looked at him and started to chuckle because of their situation. Haruhi seemed to notice to and started to laugh as well. The bell for the next period rang.

"Kagome, what's your next class?"

"Oh, I have PE, archery…you?"

"My next class's biology…the gym's beside the school auditorium near the play park"

"Oh thanks.."

"Your welcome…I'll see you later then"

"Yeah, see you later"

Kagome and her new found friend separated ways…on her way to the gym she thought. _Hmm aside from the group of girls who tried to skin me alive…my first day isn't so bad afterall._

To be continued…………


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This is so boring", Hikaru said with a yawn.

"Yeah…well except for that new guy. He's pretty interesting, you know?" Kaoru draped an arm over his brother. The two of them are slouching on the couch at the third music room.

"Oh, yeah…that guy. Hmmm…he seems kinda weird", Hikaru answered.

Honey plopped down from his chair and trotted towards the twins. "Hika-chan, Kao-chan, what are you talking about? You have a new classmate?"

"Yep, what's his name again Kaoru?"

"Higurashi…Higurashi Kagome."

"Oh yeah, that's right. He's actually fetching."

"Fetching?" Honey asked.

"Yeah…though we are better looking than him if you know what I mean. But you know earlier when he sat beside me, I seriously thought he was a girl", Kaoru said.

"What?!" Hikaru looked at his brother ridiculously, "Kaoru, seriously, I think your vision's whacked. You should really stop playing those Touho games."

"No way…have I only needed sleep. Besides, I'm not the only one staying up late. What about you and your obsession to finish Dark Cloud 2?" Kaoru countered with a smirk.

"Touché Koaru", Hikaru turned to his brother with a grin.

Meanwhile, Honey was intrigued about the new guy. Therefore, he turned to Mori who was leaning on the table with a hand propped on his chin. "Hey, Ta-ka-shi? Do you have any idea who this new guy Hika-chan and Kao-chan are talking about?"

Mori simply shook his head at his best friend. "You don't know him also huh?" Honey asked more in statement rather than a question.

When suddenly the doors of the music room busted open and in came the King and the Shadow Prince. Everyone turned to look at their disheveled appearances. Judging by the look on the Shadow Prince's face, he is awfully in a bad mood and no one dared to ask why except for…

"Kyou-chan…wha-", Honey was cut off by Kyouya.

"OKAY! Which one of you guys spread the false information about us giving away free kisses for those who catch us, huh?!

Honey was stunned by Kyouya's sudden outburst and his eyes began to water, "Kyou-chan, I don't know…I don't know what you're talking about…so please don't be mad at us". He was already crying when he finished the sentence and Mori was immediately at his side.

"Don't cry Mitsukuni", Mori said and patted Honey's head. Kyouya rubbed his forehead,

"I'm sorry sempai. I didn't mean to shout-"

"Yeah…Kyouya didn't mean it so please don't cry", Tamaki butted in.

Everyone in the room was trying their best to stop Honey from crying when the doors opened and in came a student.

"Excuse me, but Suoh-san you're needed in the Council's office", the person said.

"Okay. I'll be right there", Tamaki answered and turned to Kyouya, "Hey, I'll be right back okay?" and that he followed the student and proceeded to the office.

Kyouya turned back to Honey-sempai. The little blonde boy was sniffing and rubbing his eyes. "Sempai I didn't mean to shout. I was just tired of the entire ruckus that happened earlier today", Kyouya said.

Honey looked up to him brightly and said, "No problem but next time, you should ask nicely. You know we'll help you in any way we can."

"Thank you Honey-sempai", he answered. After that, everyone went back to what they were doing. Hosting is cancelled that day because they had to discuss their next theme aside from the fact that Kyouya was not in the mood to talk to a bunch of women after what happened.

Everyone was still in the midst of their actions when Haruhi came into the room. "Haru-chan, Haru-chan, do you have any idea who the new student is? Or," Honey paused and then added quickly, "who's responsible for the fake announcement that resulted to the rampage that almost killed Tamaki and Kyouya?"

Haruhi blinked. _SHIT_

Mori stood up and carried off Honey away from Haruhi saying, "Mitsukuni, you're exaggerating".

"But Takashi…" he tried to reason but he was already taken away.

Haruhi mentally slapped herself for being such an idiot and marched directly to Kyouya, who was writing something on his clipboard sitting on a chair.

"I'm sorry Kyouya-sempai"

Kyouya stopped and looked up to see Haruhi bowing in front of him with sincerity. His brows rose, put his pen down, leaned back, folded his arms and looked at Haruhi.

"So you're the one who publicized the said 'promotion'?"

"Yes", she answered honestly. Kyouya's brows rose even higher because she answered truthfully.

"With the trouble and disturbance, you did to us. You now owe the club another ¥100,000", he stated pushing back his glasses with his middle finger.

"What the hell?!", she shouted in disbelief. Just then a knock was heard on the door and was opened. A guy with a high rise pony tail came in and said,

"Excuse me, is Fujioka here?"

Everyone raised eyebrows at the lad who just entered. Of course the twins immediately recognized the person, looked at each other, and looked back again at Kagome.

Kagome took a quick glance to scan the room and thought, _Isn't this suppose to be a music room? Hey, the twins are here. _Kagome stopped on her thoughts when Haruhi called her.

"Oi Higurashi, I'm here"

Kagome saw her and smiled immediately. She walked toward her new friend to talk to her. Meanwhile, the others had their thoughts of their own to our dear Kagome.

Kaoru: _Shit, there it was again. Why is it every time he smiles I only find myself catching my breath. _

Hikaru: _Damn, Kaoru was right about him. There's something about that new guy._

Honey: _So it is true!! He does look good and with a warm smile too. A smile almost similar to……_

Mori: _So this is the Higurashi guy huh…_

Kyouya: _Higurashi? Then he's the new student. Shit, I was suppose to get his records if not only for that rampage earlier. Then, I would've known all about him by now. But the rumors are true though, he's handsome enough to be mistaken as a girl._

"Hey, I'm really sorry to barge in here and interrupt your activities. It's just the teacher wanted me to give you these records for your take home exam?", Kagome said.

"Oh right, thanks a lot", Haruhi answered.

"Oh yeah, uhm… are you still sure those guys who were chased away by the girls are alright?"

Haruhi mentally sweat dropped at Kagome's question and tried to look at Kyouya's face. Kyouya on the other hand raised an eyebrow at the new guy's inquiry and couldn't help but asked as he stood up,

"Do you know anything about the incident earlier?"

Kagome felt worried, she wondered if anyone got hurt because if that's the case then she's partly responsible for what happened.

"Yeah. Actually Haruhi did it to drive all the girls away that were flocking me because I can't even get to a good 10 meters without someone tugging or asking me out", she still answered.

Kyouya's eyebrows rose again and turned to Haruhi, "Your debt will be decreased. You now _**only **_owe us ¥90,000".

"Wow, thanks for the reduction it hepled a lot", Haruhi said dripping with sarcasm.

"Hey, wait a minute…that's a lot of money. How did she manage to owe you that much?", Kagome asked rather impulsively.

Kyouya arched an eyebrow again, not only him but the other members as well that has been listening to the whole conversation. It seemed they've been doing it a lot ever since the new guy came in.

"It's really nothing, Kagome" Haruhi turned to her.

"I'm actually one of the guys that were chased down the hall earlier", Kyouya said in a matter of factly tone.

"What?! Oh my God… I'm really sorry. It's all my fault.You don't have to punish Haruhi" Kagome exclaimed.

"No, Kagome it's okay…I can pay for it by working off as a host here, so you don't have to worry".

"Host club?"

"Yeah… I'm part of the Ouran High School Host Club"

"Okay but at least let me help", Kagome turned to Kyouya and said, "It seems you're the manager of this club judging the way you priced Haruhi so if I helped her…her debt can be reduced somehow…would that be okay?"

"Okay then", Kyouya answered.

Everyone in the room except Kagome gaped at Kyouya for his rather blunt acceptance of the new guy's offer. He immediately recognized what he just did and kicked himself mentally but then he thought, _He's very good looking so we won't have any problems in the job department but damn! Why did I accept it immediately without thinking it over aside from the fact that he actually __**told **__me what to do?_

"However", Kyouya quickly recovered, "I must still consult this to our president".

Just then, The King entered the room happily saying, "Hey! I'm back from the council's office and your not going to believe what—" he stopped in mid-sentence when he immediately recognized the guy standing next to Haruhi and Kyouya

"KOME-CHAN??"

"TAKI-KUN…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"KOME-CHAN?"

"TAKI-KUN?"

Tamaki was shocked but nevertheless walked over to Kagome and asked. Meanwhile, Kagome also couldn't help but ask. So they said in unison,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION"

"QUIT COPYING ME"

Of course, everyone in the room was shocked upon seeing that the two know each other but they just kept their mouths shut and watched. However, Haruhi was wide-eyed with shock the same as Kyouya.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI", Tamaki said in a commanding tone his hands in his hips, "What are you doing here? And in _that _uniform?"

Kagome was at a loss of words. She can't think of any answer to say. _Shit here goes nothing._

She smiled sweetly to Tamaki and said, "It's sort of a long story actually"

Tamaki looked incredulously at Kagome and replied , "Try me"

Meanwhile everyone was holding their breaths. It's the first time they saw their king actually being **serious **while talking to someone, and to the new guy nonetheless.

"Do you remember my 15th birthday?" Kagome said to Tamaki

"If that's the day,correct me if I'm wrong, when after a few days you called me saying frantically that and I quote 'something happened but can't tell me' then yes", he answered.

"Well that 'something' is a bit of a prelude to why I am here"

"And that 'something' will be?"

"Uhm…its…you see…I mean…"

"Kagome Higurashi" Tamaki frustratingly said and sigh deeply

"Ahhh", Kagome whined, "I hate it when you say my full name in that tone"

"It's because you're not answering any of my questions"

Kagome huffed, "it's complicated"

"How complicated can it be?" Tamaki dared

"Shit…Ki-chan", Kagome said exasperated, took Tamaki by the wrists and dragged him out of the room slamming the door on their way out. The others just looked at the slammed doors trying to absorb what just happened.

Kagome led Tamaki in the staircase where no one usually goes by and confronted him. Tamaki on the other hand looked at Kagome and said, "Now would you tell me what's going on?"

Kagome took a deep breath and started to explain everything and I mean everything. She tried her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall desperately off her eyes that her throat began to ache. She started from the day of her birthday when she was captured by a youki centipede and been saved by a silver haired boy with the cute puppy ears to the part when they got separated after they defeated the evil hanyou. She didn't tell Tamaki how she fell in love with the hanyou and how complicated their feelings were for each other since there was another one involved. She also skipped the part when Inuyasha whhispered his final words to her. She didn't want to complicate the story. Her listener on the otherhand, was wide-eyed with shock as he listened to her unbeliveble stories. Tamaki tried to cut her off saying that it's impossible to have holy powers. Kagome disproved him by showing her hands. She concentrated her powers on her hands and they began to glow bright pink. Tamaki's jaw dropped at the sight of her glowing hands. After a few minutes, he started to shake his head saying that he always knew something about her was weird and started to chuckle. Kagome was glad that he understood and thanked him for not casting her away. He just looked at her with a soft smile and patted her head, saying that it's not problem at all.

Tamaki then asked why she was here. She then explained that she passed the entrance exams and got a scholarship.

"Okay, I got that. But why are you wearing a guy's uniform?", he asked.

"Because your girl's uniform is horrifying", she answered flatly.

"No it's not", Tamaki said and began explaining dramatically, "that uniform is a symbol of femininity, of ladyness, of womanhood. You should be proud to wear that dress for it hide amplifies your beauty and exudes elegance—"

"Amplies beauty and exudes elegance? Ki-chan for crying out loud! That uniform is dreadful. Even if the whole world crumbles, I am not wearing one of those puffy garbs…"

"Even if I say pretty please?"

"Even if you add sugar and marshmallows on top, I'm still not wearing it!"

"But they'll think you're a guy"

"They already do"

"What? But you're a girl…and how did you conceal your chest?", Tamaki questioned. Kagome told him that she wrapped her chest so the uniform wouldn't look awkward and also told him how her teacher addressed and introduced her to the class as a he. She told him that it might be a fun idea and besides, she's not the only one doing it.

"Wha…What do you mean your not the only one?" Tamaki nervously asked

"Fujioka, Haruhi", Kagome replied with a smirk

"What about Haruhi?" Tamaki said coolly.

"She's a girl" Kagome said in a matter-of-fact tone

"She's not a girl…she's ah uh, I mean…"

"Ki-chan, I already saw her aura and it's bright pink. Only girls have that kind of color. And besides, it's kinda obvious from her looks actually. It surprises me that nobody could truly telly that she's a girl"

Tamaki sighed in submission. He then told Kagome of how they all met Haruhi for the first time and how they totally mistaken her for a guy. Until she broke an expensive vase and was know paying it off by working as a host. He also told her of their club activities and how "natural" Haruhi was in entertaining girls. Though nobody ever sensed or know of Haruhi's secret, they chose to keep her identity hidden for her to stay in the club for one, to pay her debt and two, they also liked being with her. After their delicate talk grateful that nobody was around and heard their conversation, he then asked Kagome if he was going to introduce her as a guy. Kagome just shrugged and told him that they should let them believe what they want to believe unless her cover was discovered. She wouldn't want to lie to them. But she did tell Tamaki that he shouldn't use precise pronouns so that while keeping her secret, he wouldn't be lying as well. Tamaki agreed with her terms and told her that they should go back now.

Inside the music room, everyone was sitting quietly, pretending to do something when in reality, they can't wait for the two to return and hear their explanation for their actions. After a good 30 minutes (yep, it was a long talk), Tamaki and Kagome entered the room.

The King cleared his throat indicating that he was going to say something. Everyone in the room waited for his announcement.

"I'm sorry everyone about earlier. It seemed that I wasn't informed that there was a new student. Apparently, I happen to now the person who is standing beside me and would like everybody to personally meet her." He paused and looked at Kagome who just smiled at him. He then turned to the others again and said,

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Kagome Higurashi **MY COUSIN.**

--

TO BE CONTINUED………..


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Everyone in the room was silent probably still taking in what their "King" has just said. It was Kyouya who was quick enough to recover. "Excuse me Tamaki, but I think I heard wrong. You say this person is your cousin?"

"Yeah, and you didn't hear wrong. It's true", he answered. This time the others snapped out of their reverie. Honey interjected, "You never told us you have a cousin". The others agreed. He pondered for a moment catching his chin with his hand and twitched his lips. "Well, you never asked", he answered finally.

Haruhi mentally sweat dropped at Tamaki's answer. The twins stood up with each arm on the other's shoulder and said, "But we can't see the resemblance". Kagome looked at the mirrored persons in front of her with a thoughtful expression. _Damn it he's really cute, wait he's a guy, that's not right. But with the look he's giving. Ugghhh._ Kaoru shrugged of his rogue thoughts and tried to concentrate.

"But Honey- sempai and Mori- sempai are also cousins and they're completely opposites", Tamaki answered their question. Kagome turned to him, "Really?" and turned to look at Honey and Mori, "They are?" and back to Tamaki with raised eyebrows. Tamaki laughed softly and patted his cousin's head, "Yes, they are". Kagome couldn't help but smile. She really missed her giddy and expressive cousin.

All of them were just staring at the two. They were like a perfect picture, standing there with smiles on their faces. Somehow, they too felt the happiness that suddenly surrounded them. _So that's why his smile looks familiar. Yeah, they're definitely related. This is soooo_ _going to be_ _fun,_ Honey thought. Kyouya was getting uncomfortable with the atmosphere and cleared his throat. Everyone turned to him and he said that they should continue this over tea. So, they all seated around the long table. Haruhi served them all tea with Mori handing out cookies.

"I still can't believe that the two of you are cousins", Hikaru said biting to a piece of butter cookie. "Yeah, I mean now that were all seated here can't you like share how you two became one in the first place", Kaoru agreed. "Waaaiiii, Honey was clapping his hands with all smiles, "Yeah, Tama-chan tell us the story."

Tamaki looked at Kagome as if asking permission and she just nodded. "Well, okay then…"

Tamaki's father and Kagome's father are brothers. They were the only children in the Suoh family. Their mother, Minako, was always strict and made sure that her sons were given the best and will be the best. Tamaki's father was older than Kagome's by two years and they grew up to be sophisticated young men. During their childhood, one would think that they would speak and act very mature for their age. But this is what their mother wanted. They're not just **ordinary** kids. They're sons of the Suoh Family.

They're heirs to the Suoh International Group of Companies, a Multi-Billion Corporation that has chains of companies all over the world. They cover 40% of the financing companies in the economic world but what they're most famous for is their establishment and effective management of the most respectable and prominent schools not just in Japan but also in London, Spain, Paris, Canada, Brazil, Sydney, Beijing, New York, California, and Athens.

Syusuke Suoh is the first born of Minako and Tanaka Suoh, a raven haired boy with extremely good looks. He excelled in all subjects but it would be obvious in his grades that he is most outstanding in Literature and Language. He is far more knowledgeable in foreign languages than his brother. He likes playing instruments and like his son, he chose the grand piano among others.

Keisuke Suoh, the second born, also ranked first in his batch. Like his brother, he also had jet black hair. Though he's not as good looking as his brother, he's still very handsome and a charmer. If his brother loved Language and Literature, he preferred Analogy and Mathematics. He also learned how to speak in different languages but this is primarily because their mother insisted so. Keisuke loved the outdoors and was very into physical fitness. He learned different kinds of martial arts, from aikido to kendo.

Though it may seem that they're progressing in two different directions, it weren't such an issue to their mother. As long as they were the best, it was okay.

They studied at Ouran High School. With their looks, money and intelligence, all the girls swooned just merely being in their presence. The guys weren't really jealous of the Suoh boys, they were very cordial. Well, maybe some of them do but if so, they're good at hiding them. They would laugh with others and acknowledge them. They weren't snobs. If someone would ask help, they would and will not ask for anything in return.

Usually, only the two of them would hang out together even though their class schedules were different. They would find time to catch up on each other— the time they missed during classes. Many wouldn't bother them for they thought they would be ruining a good moment. The girls would think how beautiful that Syusuke and his brother are having quality time. And the guys would think that it was so cool to find the two of them in a very intellectual conversation. If only they know, Keisuke and Syusuke talked nothing intellectual of any sort. They mainly talked about gossips and rumors around the campus, about the clubs, their teachers, and sometimes the weather. Yes, the weather. Sometimes they would laugh at how idiotic their conversations could be and the others would get mesmerized at the voices of their laughter, and they would laugh even more.

The brothers grew up to be responsible and hard-working young men. During their high school, they've already started working for their father's company as interns. They aren't expected to just take over once they graduate. Of course, they have to make a name for themselves. It was their father who worked hard for the expansion of their business internationally and maintains it exceedingly well. They balanced their work and studies excellently. Both were at the top of their classes and exceptional at their work. It was what their mother expected of them. They were like puppets, empty shells controlled with invisible strings told to study, work hard, and look good for the sake of the family, **for the family's reputation.** For them, everything was about business and repute. Ouran High was the only place they could have fun, well at least their definition of fun— being normal.

As determinative as their mother can be, their father was the opposite. He was very understanding. Whenever he saw that his sons were exhausted or tired, he would dismiss them even though his wife would disagree. Whenever they retire to bed, their father would slip into their room bringing milk and cookies, he'll cuddle them, and he would read stories to them. Mostly, he tells about his escapades when he was young. This maybe one of the reasons they don't complain. They know that it would be for their father, neither for the family nor its reputation.

That's why everything changed when the day of Keisuke's 16th birthday came.


End file.
